The Ones Who Sin
by Katethebee
Summary: After being left to dead by Van Helsing after being beaten from their fight, the newer generation of vampires look to take his place. While in Germany, he witness the Witch of Darkness's hunt and her witchcraft. Now working together with his own council, both Catherine and Dracula would soon their bond would grow. Van Helsing AU, R&R please!


**[[I had to scrapped 'Of Blood and Herbs' because it was too much all out there and I don't want to make it too Ooc. So to make it up to you guys, this is one would be better than the last. To add it up, this OC is in my book and she's known to be my serious child.**

 **As always, if you see little grammar tell me and enjoy because it might have to be one my best. :3**

 **The image in from Bloodborne DLC cover, all rights go to the artist and the game.]]**

* * *

Since the moment that Van Helsing had left him to dead in the castle to mourn over the death of his 'beloved' princess, wounded and soaked into the failures of his children. To add it all up, his brides are dead as well.

He had nothing to have but only the devoted followers of his, but it wasn't enough to him. He's the one who is known as the 'Great and Powerful' Count Vladislaus Dracula, but during the time he needed to heal is where the other vampires spiral out control. All that tried to prove that they were powerful and far greater than the one who made an offer to the King of Hell, all would fail in the meantime.

Right now, he needed to have an alliance with those that he turn and prove loyal to their 'Father of all Vampires'.

"My lord, I don't think it's rather a good idea. My father, he wanted me to be a holy woman for a husband." The woman moaned softly, feeling the vampire's breath against her neck with her heart beat sounded so sweet. Dracula felt a smirked tugged on his lips as he gently used his thumb to tilt her head, making her artery more in view for him. "My dear, don't you worry. I promise our little secret be safe between us, even to your grave." He mused just as the woman frown her brows, sank his fangs into her neck and covered her mouth to keep her from screaming.

The muffling noises she make and her fighting against him prove that it was no used against him, but it was something that he had miss since he had 'awaken' from his slumber as he was healing. It didn't take long for her body went limp as he drain her body, leaving the last drop for her to be dead. Letting the woman's body fall to the grown, he wiped the remaining blood from his lips with his glove and glanced at the woman with a smirk.

So young and naïve, but enough for him to get at least a proper meal from a new territory that he never been.

Germany, a land that was like his own country with history and many myths surrounding it. However more and more is where many put their faith into 'god', a delight for him as he watch many go to their church and pray that when he knew that they were answered. However here he is, staying for a moment till the council that had supported him, helping him to get his power back in the supernatural world.

Using the alleyways as his coverage from anyone from trying to find him once they find the woman's body, he cleaned the gloves with handkerchief that the woman have. Just as he reach the opening of the alley way, he heard gurgled cry of a male and follow by another. At first that he thought it's another vampire, till he felt the air grew heavy and the lamps that was lit by gas went completely off.

The area was dark and the more he drew closer is where he can only use his abilities to see, he couldn't shake it and the power that was surrounding the area was something that he was looking for. Something for him to get back to be known as the 'Devil', the 'King of Vampires', and the 'Son of Lucifer'. He hardly care that the heel of his boot step on an organ, or so he thought as he stop midway to see in the middle of the corpse was a figure.

Wearing all block with a Tricorne hat pulled down with a wrap covered the persons face, but in hand was a saber that he never seen in his whole immortal life. The blade was black, as if it was blended with the shadows and the pit darkness that surround the person. Something else mange to capture his attention, hair that was white as the snow covered caps from the Alps. It was an odd yet rare thing to thing, he had heard those who had 'conditions' that change their hair to a different colored was deemed as Outsider for those who are in the church.

In other words, their bloodline are either sinners or witches.

The person lifted the blade up and cleaned the blade with a cloth, they reached down and picked up one the weapons of the men before covered it with the blood of their own. Once they made it look like one of them was the one who slain them, their eyes snapped towards Dracula and the dark colored eyes locked with the sapphire ones.

As if studying them, a finger rose up and pressed against where their lips were in a hush gesture before used their cloak. With a quick twirl, the shadows covered the person and the vampire move back a bit as he try to find the mysterious deity till he notice something on the ground.

Where they have stand, was a large shape of the cross that was formed by the blood of their victims and under it was words that was made by the blood like the cross.

 _Here lies the 'Dogs' of the Vatican's slain by the Scarlet Cross Coven._

 _Pray for mercy and protection for your god._

 _For that the Witch of Darkness has hunted the hunters._

"The Witch of Darkness…" He repeated as he have the name imprinted on his mind, the name would have to be remember. The power that he had felt, was from a Witch and he couldn't believe that he didn't tell with his experience with witches. It was the first for him to see a witch that wore men's clothing that usually, witches wear something more…revealing and unflattering.

This witch was different and he what to know about the Witch of Darkness and the Scarlet Cross Coven.

* * *

Standing near the circle that was made for teleportation by Alchemy and Witchcraft, the bronze golem with an outfit of a butler waited with a tray of a tea kettle and a cup in hand before finally a black mass appear. Once disintegrated, in the middle reveal the person who was he was waiting for with the whites of her hair as she took off the tricorne hat and the cloth.

"Did you have a nice hunt, Lady Catherine?" He asked the witch as she stepped out the circle, taking off her coat and let out a heavy sigh with a nod.

"Ja, I did Viktor. Danke for waiting for me, my friend." She smirked and waved her hand to have the circle burned away, making sure no one mange to follow her. Walked out of her laboratory and into the grand halls of her Coven, it was still nighttime and enough to sneak back to her office before her half-brother see her. He always mange to find a way to catch her coming back from doing something 'dangerous', despite she is the leader of her Coven.

Once inside her office, Catherine allow the golem in and locked it with a relief look on her face. The warmth from the office that was decorated in rich furniture and the scent of old books, was a delight to her. "My lady your tea would be on the desk, Lavender and Mint just as you wanted." The golem bowed his head, watching her lift the tea cup and took a sip with a small smile from the warmth of the beverage.

"Danke again, Viktor take these and have the blood clean off please. I'll be leaving to Vienna that I'm sure that Herr Guillan would happy to see me since his master has his own council. Be sure to have a carriage wait for me tomorrow and my two captains ready for tomorrow." She instructed as she used her witchcraft to rid any remaining blood on her, taking a seat in her arm chair as the golem bowed his head.

When the Golem left, Catherine wait till he was gone and stand up taking off the gloves and placed them down on the table. There was something that she couldn't take her mind off of, why is the reason that she wanted to know.

The ebony haired man with the sapphire eyes, who had arrive to see her finished up her kill and leave a mark for the hunters. She couldn't put her finger to it and yet he was haunting, in a way that she couldn't washed him away from her thoughts.

Who was he? Who was the man that stand before me?

Once there was no answer, she let out a heavy sigh and played with her pendant, moving to the window. "You decided to be quite tonight, my mentor. I expected a sadist comment from you, by now." She muttered with her eyes glanced at the snow cap mountains and only heard a disemboweled chuckled that only she can hear.

" _That my dear young Catherine, is for you to learn soon enough. Let's say…that my brother and I had long talk about this when we saw what would to happen in the future. Fret not, it would not be the last that you will see him."_

And with that the voice went silent, leaving Catherine alone with silence and let out a low hummed. "And I shall wait for to see him again."

The next morning, a carriage was waited for her just like she ordered and stepped out of her bedroom wearing her rich men attire that fit her despite many would view her wearing more as a dress. A dress, to her, is only when she needed to wear it not what society expected from her. Stopped midway at the corridor, she smile as she watch raven haired man with a well trim mustache and beard came up to her with a frown on his face. "Leaving without even saying a goodbye to your dear brother? Have you even eat at least something?" He asked as he hand her a basket with a stern look, before felt her gloved hand on his cheek patting him a few times.

"Wolfgang, I would eat something on the way…I promise you that—"

"Last time you say that is where you came home from Berlin, with just blood bread. Nothing else and you need take this, by your doctor's order."

"Brother, you are my doctor."

"Exactly!" Wolfgang huffed in irritation, seeing a smug smirk on her face as she took the basket and placed a finger under her chin. "Afraid about me meeting vampires in Vienna?" She asked as the man let out a bitter laugh and shook his head, raising a thick brow. "It's not the vampires I'm worried about, my dear sister. I'm worry about the hunters that I heard you slain in the early morning, without letting me know."

His concern over her made a smile on her face appear, happy to see the love from her half-brother was strong since the moment they learn they were relative. He was the only family that he had, and so was she with him. "Wolfgang, my dear brother, I'll be fine. The hunters are the reason why I am going to Vienna, Herr Gullian is requesting met to meet the Count who is known as the 'King of All Vampires'."

"You mean Dracula, the one that was left for dead and now all the vampires are running around thinking they own the whole bloody thing."

Hearing his comment cause a chuckle rumble from her chest as she cupped her brother's cheek again with her hand and pressed a peck on his forehead, standing up on her tippy toes. "You, my dear brother, worries too much. I know that you have all reason, but I'll be fine." She smiled as she patted his cheeks again that caused the man to bat her hand away, gently giving her a smile back. "Come back home, safe."

Nodded her head, leaving as her brother watch her head out the door and into the waiting carriage where two of her defense Captains await for her. One of them was name Sullivan, a tall and well fit captain with skills that he had learn since he was found with his brother in the Eastern Asia both wearing Oni's mask. The other was knowns as Hugo, a German soldier and one of the best men that she have taught to fought that become where he is.

Both men came a long way and she felt proud of how they ended up came here.

"I see that your brother has given you the basket that he had our breakfast in." Hugo smirked as he catch a one of the flask that Catherine toss just as the carriage begin to move. "Ja, I can see Mars had sneaked in your favorite beverage since we're going to be traveling till evening." The witch added with a bored tone, before Sullivan hand her on the books that he had brought for her.

With a glance, both knew that they needed the books with the long travels that they'll be in even with Hugo. "You said that we'll be traveling till evening, my lady?" Sullivan asked as he open his book and lean back a bit, playing with his mask's ties as he was starting to read the thick book in his hands. With just a nod, she didn't open hers yet as she watch as her manor was getting smaller with the carriage heading down the trail before it was engulfed by the thick trees of the forest. "Ja, till evening." She quietly answered as she was lost into her thoughts, staring into the forest before pulled her mind away from the woods.

It wasn't the man from the other night that she was thinking of, it was more about the Vatican's supernatural hunters and the one that she knew…would come find her.

And so she'll wait.

* * *

Waiting in the grand room sitting a grand chair at the opposite end of the table where his loyal vampires converse next and across from each other. Next to his right hand was Abel Gullian, a red copper medium haired vampire, snapped his finger to one of his servants to serve them before turn to Dracula with a stern look on his face.

"I assure you, master that she's the most trusted witch that we all have met during your healing. She too share the same hatred with the church and all, unlike the other witches…she too is undead." Abel informed his master as the servants left the room, leaving the vampires to be alone to themselves.

Rather keeping it from the others, he wanted to see the one who had such power. The power that he needed to see for the longest since Van Helsing left him dead, a few years ago. Soon one of the servants rushed in the room with a calmed expression, leaning next to Abel and whispered something in his ear. With a smirk, Abel raised up with a motion for the servant to head to the door. "Master, it seem that they have finally arrive from their long travels." He smirked as one cue the servant open the doors to reveal the witch that he had spoken off.

There Vladislaus brows rose as he watched the white haired witch enter with two of the captains of her coven that Abel had told him about. "Introducing Lady Catherine Flaus Turner, Witch of Darkness and Leader of the Scarlet Cross Coven. With her is Captains, First Captain Sullivan Beckett and Second Captain Hugo Keller. Captain Beckett's father is an Englishman, hence his name is different from his origins." Abel announced as Catherine's attire show her ranks with the robe that she had rich dark red embroidery that shown her Coven's colors.

Glanced up, she took in the faces of the vampires before the one at the end of the table that cause her tilted her head a bit. The Count that they have told her about, was the man that she saw the other night just as her mentor told her.

Dracula soon rose up from his seat, walked straight towards the white haired woman and smirked once he realize that she was smaller than he expected. Nearly at the height of his shoulders, he was expecting she would be a bit around a little taller than this. "Lady Turner, this is Count Vladislaus Dracula the true King of Vampires." Abel smirked as he step to the side once Catherine held out her hand for the Count to shake.

"Herr Dracula, it's a pleasure to meet you with the stories I heard so much." She nodded her head in a bow, already proving that she had shown respect towards the vampire. However it was his gesture that made her tense up a bit when he took her hand and lift it up, pressed a peck on her knuckles.

"A pleasure, despite we have met before back in Germany." He smirked with the expression on her face held a still cold one, pulled her hand back gently and nodded her head.

"I do recall that you were walked in to where I kill a group of hunters. Mind you that they were stalking my territory in the Black Forest and I ended up have a cat and mouse, or rather a cat and mice game with them."

"Oh, I can tell with the gesture you have given me."

Frowning at the two as he watch Catherine squint her eyes a bit at the Count, she look at Abel who tense up when she saw him looking at her. "Shall we get this meeting going?" She asked trying so hard to hold back any snarky remarks that she had towards the vampire, watching him strolled back to his seat. Abel cleared his throat and nodded his head to the chair.

At opposite side of his own seat, next to Dracula.

Glared at her friend as he give her a apologetic look, she walked over to the seat with her captains follow her and stand either side of her with their hands rest in front of them. Ignore the smugness radiated from the Son of the Devil, Catherine bridged her fingers as her leg cross over the other with her Scarlet Cross pendant shine in the fire lit room. "Shall we begin the meeting? No need for introductions this time, but we need to discuss manners that is important." Catherine spoke out, causing Dracula's brow arched up at how her stance change from almost a flustered with her heart beating rapidly at one moment.

It was suddenly calmed and it was enough for him to planned to 'get to know' the witch next to him. Hearing Abel cleared his throat, he turn to the copper hair vampire as he sat down in his seat. "Since our master been in slumber, the new generations had been spiral out control after they have heard about the ill-fated incident." He stated, trying to keep from hitting a core from his master as he felt the saphhire eyes on him and study him.

"News of them going around and even setting their own covens, some tried to become the next 'King' or 'Queen' of the vampire and many had fail. A few our own betray us before the awakening of our master, but we still have many trying to ruin our name as the old generation. So far, the reports from the others that been spying for us all and…I'm afraid they have reach to New Orleans." He continued, causing a few of the council to mutter to each other while a couple frown, till one was brave enough to stand up.

"New Orleans? Why must they go somewhere that is full of mortals and creatures of the Supernatural? Has they finally gotten mad enough to go there?"

"Don't view the city blindly, Herr Bonnot." Catherine answered glanced at the vampire, lean forward a bit as her gaze now focus straight and out in the distance. "Since the moment your country took the land, New Orleans has been home for a few vampires. Some from the different regions, such as the Caribbean and down South where the Amazon is. It isn't the city we should worry though, New Orleans is a haven for magic that practice voodoo and many alike."

Unbridged her fingers, her hand move to her hip where a dagger was sheathed on her belt and toy with it. "Before you can even answer, let me give you a quick lecture of the strong currents there that my own kind have felt there. Think of it that you are in a room full of people, strangers, huddled around you. You can't breath and you can feel that something or someone drew closer, slowly and surely…you feel trap. Once your mind is clouded," Slammed down her dagger on the table, causing the room drew silent as the sharp blade leave an indent on the table. "You have a dagger in your back. That magic isn't what many view as a simple one, it's ancient and powerful enough that you all would become target for it to drain you. Even from you, Herr Dracula." Catherine stated as she glanced at the Count, already interested in her source of knowledge and lean a bit against his chair.

"And how you know it's powerful enough to use against me." He asked as the witch put the blade back in its holder and wave her hand to fix the surface.

"The gods they worship is different from the church's, if the magic is old since before the beginning of men and the only way to find a way is a seal of protection. However I think that it's one the reason why the newer generation is there and the numbers of hunters that is see around our territories. Someone or something is giving them an advantage and we need to find out, all of us."

Now he grew more interested towards Catherine as he saw that the members of his council listen to her without even protest. Dracula haven't see a witch that can able to prove her worth, now he had more reason to know more about her.

Snapped out of his thought as the servants arrive, one of the servants whispered in his ear causing a smirk to appear. "It seem that we needed to end our discussion here, I believe it's time for us to hunt." He raised up as he fixed his sleeves with the other raise up, before Dracula turn to Catherine watching her standing up from her seat. "Care to join us, Lady Turner or do you Catherine?" He asked as he watch the white haired woman tense again, muttered something in German and turn to him with a frown.

Glanced over at the Count with a frown on her face, she cleared her throat and fixed her robe with stern look on her face. "Nein, we are in need for rest since our travel. I'm sure that we would go on a hunt, my Lord."

"I'll be waiting for the moment to arrive then, my dear. I would love to see your witchcraft that you master since I have witness the aftermath that you left."

Opened her mouth to speak, she let out a huffed once she felt her words would add more fuel to the fire. "Abel, I assume that our rooms is ready for us?" She asked as she look over at her friend, tense hearing her say his first name. "Yes, of course—"

"Gut, Herr Dracula…I bided you a good night." She bowed to the Count, follow by the two Captains before all three left the room to their chambers that was waiting for them.

Once the witch was out of sight, Vladislaus glanced at the copper haired vampire with a smirk still left from the witch's actions. "I want you to tell me everything you know about, Lady Catherine. I have a feeling that she'll mange to prove her worth to me."


End file.
